


[Podfic] Going My Way

by Writers_Block



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: Communication Failure, F/F, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secret Identity, Undercover, this is an aristocats AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Block/pseuds/Writers_Block
Summary: Shipwrecked and stranded on a remote agricultural planet, Barriss Offee doesn't dare reveal her identity as a Jedi for fear of drawing unwanted attention that might endanger the younglings in her care. Enter the charming, compassionate young spacer Ashla, who drops everything to take the group under her protection and asks nothing in return, as Barriss grows more and more unhappy with the necessity of lying to a young woman who's been nothing but honest with them.Meanwhile, Ahsoka Tano and her master are on an undercover mission. She really wishes she could tell the scared young mother she's taken in that she's a Jedi, but, well. The mission has to come first.





	[Podfic] Going My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Going My Way?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295052) by [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus). 



listen here  


or listen here

or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w7d96d7xceiakmd/Going+My+Way.mp3)


End file.
